Shuffle Challenge: Naruto
by aurla0
Summary: 10 songs with 10 drabbles. Written for a challenge. Rules inside. WARNING: May contain mention of yaoi. Some dark themes. Odd pairings.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Shuffle Challenge: Naruto

**Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs**

Pairing: Naruto/Odd Pairings

* * *

**1. Teenagers - My Chemical Romance**

Distrust

They never trusted him.

It didn't matter how good he was, how smart he was, how polite he was. They never saw him.

But hey, if he had a giant chakra being sealed in him, surely many people would be happy to take him in, right?

So he left. And while this place may not be as 'nice' as Konoha, at least it didn't hide what it was.

Tayuya was nice.

And now, he had returned, with her, to his hometown.

They'd burn it to the ground.

* * *

**2. Bloody Prince - Belphegor**

Sharpest, Best

He had always been fascinated by weapons. Knives, wires... What more could a boy ask for?

Then he met Kankuro, and he was instantly captured. Puppets- with hidden weapons, blades, _poison_!

But still, it wasn't enough. Never enough, always searching for the perfect sharpness that would cut through skin and muscle and bone, releasing red blood.

_Sasori_, though. He was perfect. Undying, immortalized within his art. The sharpest human weapon, the best! To kill others with no shame, no guilt. All for his art.

Naruto would follow him anywhere.

Even to his own doom.

* * *

**3. Dolls - Kagamine Rin**

Broken Doll

There was nothing for her in Otogakure, not anymore. Orochimaru had abandoned her, left her to die in the hands of the enemy.

Why had she escaped? What was the point? There was nothing for her, no-one who cared for her.

She was just a discarded puppet, a broken doll. She had pledged her life, her abilities, her passion for music to him- and he had thrown it all away.

Kin wished she had chosen to become a musician instead of a kunoichi.

But even as she despaired, a light shone through upon her.

_He _stood there, smiling at her, reaching out a hand. Why would he? Why?

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'll be your friend!"

* * *

**4. Fergalicious - Fergie**

Standards

Ino Yamanaka was many things... somewhat narcissistic, intelligent, and pretty being some of them.

But she was not a slut. Nor was she easy, or 'available' or so to speak.

She just had taste. Good taste. _Standards_.

And, hey, despite the avenger-complex, betraying Konoha and all that stuff, Sasuke had been pretty hot.

That still didn't mean she would have slept with him. While she was no prude, she would rather have that stuff be when she was in a committed relationship.

But now, seeing Naruto after three years away...

Well, no-one could say that he was _unattractive_, could they?

* * *

**5. What You Want - Evanescence**

Stockholm Syndrome

The man behind the mask, whoever it was, held their lives in his hands.

He won, but why had he not extracted Naruto's tailed beast yet? Keeping him caged up here, talking to him cordially, asking him about his _life_.

Why?

And Naruto could not help but answer him truthfully. Trustingly.

Naruto had once read something about this, although it had been long ago and it had only been a glimpse.

He looked at the man in the mask and despaired, for he was the only one who could stand against him now.

And he was failing.

* * *

**6. Hide And Seek - Imogen Heap**

Not A Happily Ever After

When the dust settles, there are only two left alive.

Alone.

Why them? Why did they not die? Blue and Yellow, both cry at night for those they have loved and lost.

They are similar, though they are different.

Naruto breaks out of it first, tries to live for the sake of those that died. He pulls her with him, unwilling to let even the last remnant of his past, no matter whether she was his enemy or not, disappear.

It's hard.

But eventually, Konan begins to smile, they start to talk. Eventually, weeping no longer echoes throughout their home at night.

It's not a happily ever after.

But maybe they're happy.

* * *

**7. The City Is At War - Cobra Starship**

Dirty

Underneath the exterior of Konoha, the flawless, clean facade, there was an underworld.

Where dealings in the day were dirty, and the night even more so.

This was where Naruto Uzumaki grew up. This was what he was _made _for.

And he'd drag Neji Hyuuga, all structured rules and locked cages into it even if it killed him.

* * *

**8****. Bleed - Evanescence**

Mask Upon Mask

I saw you, and you know it. I saw you kill her.

Your hands holding a kunai- you crept behind my unsuspecting, drowsy master and cut her throat. She bled onto the chair- later it was replaced by a brand new one. I did nothing.

What could I do against you- who would obviously soon become Hokage? You who were trusted.

You who I had fallen in love with. You who tricked me. You who I married.

But sometimes, even as you are cruel to me, I see glimpses of the man/boy you pretended? To be.

Who are you really? The hero or the villain? Naruto Uzumaki?

-Shizune Uzumaki

* * *

**9. Together Again - Evanescence**

Oedipus Complex

There was never a Naruto Uzumaki.

He pretended, faked, joked around. Anything to distract them from his true self.

Because the sadness was easy to find, if they looked hard enough. So he had to mislead them.

It was bad enough that he had stolen his son's life.

He waited for when he could see Kushina again.

* * *

**10.** **22 - Lily Allen**

Widow

She was older than him- with a child, with a dead husband.

He was young, handsome, popular. He could have had anyone he wanted.

Why did he choose her? Why did he help her when she was devastated by Asuma's death?

Why did she fall in love with him?

She supposed it might have been the way he smiled at her, the way he always tried to cheer her up. The way he paid no attention to the age gap, the way he cared not for the gossip of their peers.

The way he cared about her.

And she about him.

* * *

**Author's note.**

In case you couldn't tell, the pairings go like this:

**1.** Naruto/Tayuya **2.** Sasori/Naruto **3.** Naruto/Kin. **4.** Naruto/Ino **5.** Man Behind The Mask/Naruto

**6.** Naruto/Konan **7.** Neji/Naruto **8.** Naruto/Shizune **9.** Past Naruto_(Minato)_/Kushina **10.** Naruto/Kurenai

It's actually kind of surprising that there isn't that much yaoi in this.

If you have any questions about these, although I cannot promise to make much sense while answering them, please give me a review.


End file.
